


Reversed

by CaedmonOfTheHighland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Follower Tom Riddle, Genius Harry Potter, Good Tom Riddle, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, I do be using the tags like it's 2014 tumblr tho, I mean that's debatable but ok, M/M, Magical Contracts, Magical Oath, New Dark Lord, Tom Riddle is Working with the ministry, Voldemort is Captured Instead of Killed, Y'all I swear if you didn't read the category and you get upset about character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaedmonOfTheHighland/pseuds/CaedmonOfTheHighland
Summary: Being an Immortal in prison was wonderful. If you sat still and pretty for a couple hundred years, they almost always let you out on parole. Humans always seem to have the worst memory when it comes to mass murders and attempted genocides. Unfortunately for Tom, he was no longer immortal.When a mysterious portal opens up under the ministry during his trial and ministry officials from a parallel universe rush out of it, pleading for help with their own Dark Lord problem. A golden opportunity presents itself for ex-Dark Lord Voldemort: Rid the world of the fearsome and anonymous Lord Arlotus in exchange for his freedom and a fresh start in a new world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. The Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, not me uploading another first chapter knowing full well I have like three other stories to finish. 
> 
> Also for those who've never read my work, I usually just put random thoughts in the endnotes so no need to read those if you don't want to.

Tom glanced down at his dry clothes, a mixture of disdain and relief filling him as the fabric rubbed against his skin. The robes were in a horrendous colour, a humiliating neon green but anything was better than his soaked Azkaban uniform. 

Despite the fact that he was several levels underground, he glared up at the ceiling accusingly as though the sky could feel the heat of his glare through the layers of rock. The past month had been one of dark clouds, cold winds and heavy skies, soaking Tom to the bone. His thin uniform and the thin bars that made up the roof of his Azkaban cell had done nothing to protect him from the weather. 

"Are you ready Mr. Riddle?" A voice asked him, interrupting his aggressive glaring at the ceiling.

He turned, his newly brown eyes staring at his handler. Ephriam Strix was a tall, intimidating man. A light pureblood judging from his regal posture and the impressive cloud of magic roiling beneath his skin. His voice held badly concealed venom for the captured dark lord.

Tom shrugged. He had expected anger since he was thrown unceremoniously into the very prison he had broken into so many times before. Strix was actually being surprisingly polite considering Tom vividly remembered torturing his older brother, Weldon Strix into insanity for information on Dumbledore's order. 

"It isn't as though I'll be awarded more time if I'm not," He responded, the words rolling off his tongue like honey. He straightened the neon green robes, Preparing himself to walk through the doors before him, into the courtroom and defend himself over crimes he most definitely committed. 

He had to give it to the minister, the green robes were a good move. Nobody would take him seriously while he wore his eyesore of a robe, even with his newly returned beauty. While Tom could grudgingly admit that his muggle father's DNA had certainly helped him in the past, it couldn't make miracles. 

It was a given that Tom would be defending himself in court. Even the most corrupt of Lawyers would not dare touch his case and that was how he preferred it. He did not need a bumbling idiot accidentally incriminating him more than necessary. 

The heavy doors swung open and Tom marched in, followed closely by Ephriam Strix and the five other bodyguards. Tom had thanked the heavens for stupidly compassionate ministries when he'd realised that the dementors had been banished and replaced by human guards. 

His walk towards the wooden chair that waited for him in the middle of the room felt impossibly long, the silence weighing on him like a ton of bricks. 

He sat on the block of a chair, all emotions tucked expertly away behind layers of masks. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the middle of the jury, staring directly at Tom as he cleared his throat for silence despite already having it.

As his mouth opened to recite the words that would begin the trial of the Dark Lord Voldemort, a loud, low whirring filled their ears, deafening them to any other noise. 

Chaos broke out wizards and witches rushed out of the courtroom, searching for the source of the noise. 

Tom was none too gently pulled from his chair and herded towards the crowd, not that he minded the harsh handling too much, he was too overcome with curiosity. 

The group did not have to venture far to find out what was happening. The courtroom they had been occupying was one of the few public courtrooms in the ministry and was positioned near the atrium so that the public could easily access it. 

The very same atrium was filled with a thick, deep purple smoke. It filled the air, creeping into the lungs of everyone present. 

As suddenly as it appeared, the smoke retracted, forming a swirling circle of purple. From the smoke, two familiar figures stepped through it.

Amelia Bones and Percy Weasley looked solemn as their gaze swept the atrium, sometimes lingering on one or two people in particular. A moment passed and Minister Shacklebolt stepped forwards. 

"Who are you?" He demanded in his booming voice, "Amelia Bones is dead and Percival Weasley left the ministry nearly a year ago,"

Percy pushed his glasses up, looking mildly horrified at the thought of him leaving the ministry. 

"You must be the current minister," Amelia stated rather than asked, "Minister Shacklebolt, we are in desperate need of your help," She told him, the solemnly.

"I am Minister Bones, this is Undersecretary Weasley, and this portal has brought us here from our own dimension. We request help in dealing with a dark lord we've been suffering with for nearly a year now. His death count is nearing the Dark Lord Grindelwald's in the first five years of his reign,"

Minister Shacklebolt nodded, understanding the gravity of their situation. The Dark Lord Grindelwald was the most prolific dark lord in the last century. For an anonymous man to be able to kill five times as many people as Grindelwald did during his first year was absolutely terrifying.

"And what help do you request from us?" He asked.

"Your strongest fighter. Be they Light or Dark, criminal or hero,"

Kinglsey stopped, pondering the request. Harry Potter, even with his hero complex would not consent to being thrust permanently into another universe to fight for people he's already saved.

The minister glanced over at Tom Riddle who was sitting quietly on the sidelines, flanked by his handler and guards. The man in question met his eyes, maroon clashing with Kingsley's warm brown. Then, his face stretched into a slow smile, winking seductively at the minister.

Kingsley could feel the heat rising in his neck but he also knew that if anyone could escape prosecution from being a dark lord, it would most certainly be Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

Sending a micro-glare at the Ex-Dark Lord, Kingsley nodded in agreement with Amelia.

"I believe we have a fighter to spare Minister Bones," He told her, turning away from her to walk towards his office. "If you would come with me, we can get everything sorted,"

A single, meaningful glance at Ephriam Strix as they passed by had the man and his gleeful charge trailing behind him. 

The rest of the ministry officials stayed back, whispering amount themselves. Kingsley groaned as he imagined the outrageous rumours they were already coming up with. 

It was a very short walk to the Minister's office. The small group immediately shut themselves into the large room and Kinglsey put up a vast array of privacy wards.

Minister Bones turned towards Ephriam Strix and Tom Riddle, watching them appraisingly. 

"These are your warriors then?" She asked, her tone somewhat approving. 

Kingsley scowled.

"Only one of them can accompany you into your world," He told her firmly, "Minister Bones, may I present to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, our own, recently captured Dark Lord,"

Amelia Bones' eyes widened as she took in Tom's youthful features in disbelief. 

"Is this the same Tom Marvolo Riddle that attended Hogwarts in 1938 with my Great Aunt Lucinda Bones?"

"The very same," 

Amelia's eyes roved over him once more.

"He doesn't look older than a seventh year. How is this a 70-year-old man?" 

Tom scowled at the reminder of his age, especially now that he had been forcibly freed from his Horcruxes.

"His youthfulness is the result of a great many dark rituals," The minister responded and Tom snorted at the gross oversimplification of Horcux making. 

"Despite his... darkness," Kinglsey continued, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is currently the most powerful wizard alive bar Harry Potter who is currently unavailable. With a proper oath and a few documents, we can let Tom free of Azkaban to rid you of your Dark Lord problem,"

A dopey smile crossed Bones' face at the mention of Harry Potter. 

"No matter the universe, that kid is incredible," She muttered as she turned Kingsley's suggestion over in her head. 

"What's in it for me?" Tom Piped up, sensing that it was the time for negotiations, "I haven't even had a proper trial yet and haven't been convicted of anything. You can rent me out like a slave,"

One of Kingsley's dark eyebrows rose in his direction.

"You do know that if I announced your execution, even without a trial, the public would be overjoyed. You have no leverage, Riddle,"

The man made a good point but Tom kept his determined look on his face and the foreign minister eventually acquiesced.

"If you rid us of a Dark Lord, Mr Riddle, I can offer you freedom. A new life in my dimension where no one knows anything of your previous actions. I can offer you a new start,"

Tom pretended to ponder her offer though he already knew his choice. Really between the maximum decade or two in Azkaban, he could probably negotiate off his sentence and A complete wipe of his record along with freedom, there wasn't even a choice to make. 

"I'll take you up on your offer then, Minister Bones," He said with false suspicion in his voice.

Her smile widened. 

"Good. Now, let's just get all the appropriate paperwork," 

Tom cringed at that sentence. For all that he'd succeeded in school, he abhorred paperwork. 

His sigh of resignation filled the room when Kingsley conjured the documents. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular Opinion:
> 
> I think Harry and Tom are equally as complex as Dumbledore and Snape. While Dumbledore and Snape's characters were so developed and had some very obvious morally grey spots here and there, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't even begin to show some equally grey spots in Harry and Tom. 
> 
> Had the Harry Potter books gone in a different direction where she went a little more into Harry's personality rather than him just being good and righteous like a good little hero or even just shown more of how the veritable horrors he endured during his formative years (Between neglect, accidental Murder, Lots of near-deaths, etc...) affected him, it would honestly be my dream come true. Same with Tom. He has like two personality traits which are evil and smart. 
> 
> ALSO, NO ONE CAN CONVINCE ME THAT TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ISN'T QUEERCODED. Wtf JK, not cool.
> 
> Edit: I've been thinking back on it and almost every single one of JK's villains (Specifically in Harry Potter) are queer coded. Case in point, Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow. (Actually though, someone take a look at a picture of Alecto Carrow and tell me she doesn't look like a butch lesbian)


	2. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets himself settled in his new universe.

The paperwork was a much shorter and easier ordeal than Tom had expected. While Shacklebolt and Weasley took the time to draw up the magical contracts, He and Amelia went through the less binding things like legal documents and family relations and wand permits.

It was decided that Tom would pose as the grandson of that world's Tom Marvolo Riddle, A prolific serial killer who went by the name of Voldemort and who was only killed eleven years prior.

Once every document was signed, the oath was taken and his fealty swore to the ministry, Tom was prepared to leave. Being a prisoner, he had no possessions, making him infinitely easier to relocate.

They stepped through the thick purple smoke of the portal under the watchful gaze of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

It felt strange to be transported to a different dimension, Tom decided as he stood within the smoke, hand firmly clasped with the undersecretary. His body was being stretched and twisted and kneaded like dough in the hands of a skilled baker. It was a very unpleasant feeling, balancing on a knife's edge between painful and pleasurable.

Slowly, all of his limbs returned to their natural state and Tom recovered himself enough to step out of the smoke, into the bright light and fresh air of the ministry atrium.

The atrium was barren, most of the lights extinguished. It was clearly an ungodly hour of the night when most wouldn't even be awake and those who were would not be caught dead in the office.

Percy Weasley squeezed his hand as he led him towards the floo network.

"Minister Bones will be arriving shortly but there is no need to wait for her," The redhead informed him before peering down at him through thick lenses, "You were informed of your housing situation I assume?'

Tom nodded once. Despite being the Grandson of a famed Serial Killer, Tom would legally be under the care of Percy Weasley until his body once again reached the age of majority. After all, the serial killer was dead and his son nowhere to be found, probably a victim of his own father.

The pair stepped into a green fireplace, Percy calling out the name of his home for both of them.

They reappeared in a homey sitting room. At first glance, Tom could already tell that Percy Weasley's flat was not big at all. It was actually quite a reasonable size for one person, surprising considering purebloods were not commonly known to be reasonable about anything.

Weasley released his hold on Tom's hand, moving to fish his luggage out of his breast pocket. He enlarged it and banished it to his room, looking up to see the amused quirk of Tom's lips and eyebrow, causing him to flush a strange, plum colour.

"We weren't sure how long negotiations would take," He defended himself, still redfaced as he lead Tom towards the guest bedroom.

Tom hummed as he followed Weasley down a corridor he hadn't seen from the fireplace. Weasley pushed open a darkly painted door, revealing a very basic room.

It was decorated in boring hues of brown, causing the entire room to look bland.

"Here we are," Weasley said as Tom walked past him into the room and sat on the bed, "Since you have no belongings, I was thinking we could take a trip to Diagon Alley,"

Tom looked at him strangely.

"You have yet to tell me what your plan is to get me close to this Dark Lord," He said, reclining himself on the bed. "I don't see how I can buy the appropriate equipment if I'm unaware of the plan,"

Percy's embarrassed blush found it's way back onto his face as he stuttered out his reply.

"Well... erm, you'll be going to Hogwarts. You see we suspect Arlotus to be recruiting there, honestly what intelligent dark lord wouldn't recruit in Hogwarts. It's the perfect breeding ground for followers. By separating children into houses, we nurse only their most dominant traits, hereby all but eliminating the other ones. Each house has its own reasons to join a dark lord and if one is persuasive enough, they can appeal to each of the houses very easily..."

He continued to ramble as Tom looked on, equal parts amused, irritated and concerned for Weasley's mental state. When Percy moved on from Hogwarts being the perfect breeding ground for followers to how the first years might be the Dark Lord's secret operatives, he bluntly interrupted.

"So in short, you want me to get myself recruited by attending Hogwarts?"

Percy nodded, his mind probably still thinking about his absurd conspiracy theories.

"Weasley... look, it's late and you seem to be quite tired. How about we go to Diagon in the morning when we're all well-rested and slightly more mentally stable?" Tom suggested, already burrowing into the pile of blankets that were placed neatly on the bed.

"Yes, that's a very good idea Tom-"

"Riddle," The ex-Dark Lord corrected, wrinkling his nose at his given name.

"Riddle. I'll just be off then," He said before scurrying to his bedroom down the hall, leaving Tom in the dirty robes he'd been wearing since the trial.

He sighed and stepped out of his bed, closing the bedroom door as he walked past it, heading towards his room's attached bathroom.

He stood in front of the full-length mirror as he stripped, admiring his youthful body in the mirror. When his chest was uncovered, he traced the pale scar that stretched from his left shoulder to his right armpit, only barely remembering the incident that caused it. It had been so long since he'd had his body. HIS body, unchanged by magic and near death.

For the first time since even before Lily Potter defeated him in Godric's Hollow, A small, genuine smile cracked his stone face. A new start... there were so many things he could do with a new start. The ministry were fools if they thought he was going to stop fighting for his cause. Now, he just had a fresh canvas to paint on and a different plan to end up with the same picture.

After properly admiring his body (he's honestly forgotten how fit he was back then), he slunk back into his bedroom, naked as the day he was born. Pulling back the woollen covers, he slipped into bed.

He cast whatever meagre protective magic he could without his wand before cautiously drifting asleep, not quite comfortable sleeping so unprotected in somewhere so unknown. Despite his well-earned paranoia, Tom drifted quickly to sleep.

He dreamt of static, dark and light mingling begins his eyelids. He could see figures moving around if he concentrated too much on his dream but like most others, the ex-Dark Lord was not one to concentrate on his dreams. Seemingly random sounds he'd heard throughout the day played in the back of his mind, his subconscious playing DJ as the static continued to shift.

When he drifted back into consciousness, the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was someone's face, much too close to his to be comfortable.

Lord Voldemort let out an undignified scream before passing back out, something he would most probably never live down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please explain to me wtf sex pollen is. I was looking at popular HP tropes and I came across it and... what is it?


End file.
